


Over the City

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking, being on top of tall buildings, idk how to tag it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: One silhouette could be made out at the edge of the roof. Standing close to the edge, looking down on the city below. 
“What are you doing here Kuroo ?” he asked softly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the silence of the night.
“Just wanted to see where you were,” Kuroo answered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow i managed to finish that for my birthday tbh im happy hahaha  
> sorry im a bit drunk ? well not really drunk but still champagne does that to you hahaha  
> anyway don't drink and smoke and sit on top of railing kids it's bad and can be dangerous  
> but tbh this fic could also be called "océ's love for night at the top of something very high" hahaha
> 
> you can read the Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4971150) thank you again for translating it !

The pale glow of the moon was the only thing providing a bit of light in the ambient darkness. The city's lights gave off an different kind of atmosphere to the whole scene. To the whole city. 

 

One silhouette could be made out at the edge of the roof. Standing close to the edge, looking down on the city below. 

 

He walked towards this person silently. He leaned against the guardrail, looking at the other person's face. Trying to analyze his expression. 

 

The other person glanced at him before gazing back to the city underneath them. He didn’t exchange a word. Said nothing. No sound. Just watching the life of the people so far down. 

 

The atmosphere was calm. Almost relaxing. 

 

No sound came from the streets. Too far up. 

 

The newcomer sat down, his back to the emptiness behind him. He glanced at the other, trying to read his thoughts on his blank face. 

 

He turned to him, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“What are you doing here Kuroo ?” he asked softly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the silence of the night.

 

“Just wanted to see where you were,” Kuroo answered shrugging, but he didn’t raise his voice either.

 

“Well here I am.”

 

He then turned back to the view before he fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket’s pockets. He lighted one and put it between his lips before he slowly exhaled. His eyes were still focused on the city lights. Still in the dark but restless with life. 

 

“Oikawa ? You smoke ?” Kuroo asked, frowning. 

 

Oikawa didn’t answer at first. He just took another drag, not meeting Kuroo’s eyes. 

 

“Not really,” he answered. “It’s just a habit sometimes,” he said giving Kuroo a small smile. 

 

He crossed his arms over the top of the railing before resting his head on them, looking at Kuroo, his cigarette still dangling at the tips of his fingers. The smoke climbing up in the cold air. He took a slow drag before exhaling, watching the smoke dissipate into the air. 

 

“A bad habit,” Kuroo remarked. “It’s bad for your health.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Neither added anything. They just stayed here in silence. Under the dark night sky and the bright city. 

 

Oikawa then raised his head towards the sky, his whole body only staying up because of his grip on the railing. 

 

“Do you ever regret being in the city ? Not being able to see the stars ?” he asked, more for himself than anyone else. 

 

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He just watched him, unsure on how to answer that. He felt like there wasn’t even a need for him to actually answer. Like Oikawa didn’t expect an answer. But it felt wrong to leave him hanging. 

 

“Not really,” Tetsurou said slowly. “I mean I've always lived in the city so I can't regret not seeing the stars.”

 

“I miss it. I could walk home from school in the night and I just had to look up to see the stars,” Oikawa said lost in his thoughts. 

 

Kuroo looked at the sky pensively. The pitch black void of the darkness of space seemed to stare back at him. Perhaps the stars made it breathtaking. He wasn't really sure, he hadn't paid much attention to the night sky before he started to befriend, and then date, Oikawa. 

 

He stood up after a few instant of reflection. He went to take one of Oikawa's hand, the one that wasn't holding the almost completely consumed cigarette. He caught it between his thumb and forefinger before he took a last drag and stubbed it out and threw it to the dustbin next to the door leading to the roof, or back inside from their side. He walked back exhaling the smoke slowly. 

 

“This shit is really disgusting,” Kuroo said walking back to the railing where Oikawa was watching him. 

 

He took one of his hand once again. Oikawa simply passed his hand over Kuroo’s face, sweeping his bangs away from his eye. He cupped his face before pressing their lips together. Kuroo grabbed his other hand and squeezed it.

 

“You taste like cigarette,” Kuroo said, their lips still touching after every words. 

 

Oikawa chuckled at that. “How surprising,” he answered, pressing their lips back together. 

 

Kuroo smiled as one of his hand ruffled Oikawa’s hair. They looked each other in the eye for a few more minutes, not saying anything. The air becoming colder as the night went on. 

 

“You know,” Kuroo started, “the city from here looks a bit like the stars.” 

 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. He stepped away from Kuroo to stand near the railing and glancing down. He then turned towards Kuroo who hadn’t moved from where he was. 

 

“Not really,” Oikawa said, still looking down to the city. “But it’s also very pretty.” 

 

Kuroo finally walked towards him, resting his elbows on the guardrail looking over the city as well. 

 

“One day, remind me to drive in the countryside, far enough from the light pollution,” Oikawa whispered eyes looking far away. 

 

“Why for ?” Kuroo asked.

 

“So we can lie down in a field to watch the stars,” Oikawa answered turning towards him. 

 

“Okay,” Kuroo agreed laughing. “But I get to drag you to any kind of science exposition, chemistry or biology, with no protest.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have,” Oikawa protested. 

 

“Right,” Kuroo smiled. “Now let’s head back before we catch a cold.” 

 

Just as he said that Oikawa turned away to look at the sky once again. “Hmm probably,” he said, not really caring about getting sick right now. “Look, I think it’s snowing.” 

 

Kuroo looked up as well to see the first snowflakes falling down on the roof. The snow spinning in the air. 

 

“Okay okay, now come inside,” Kuroo hurried Oikawa. 

 

“Ooooh it’s okay Kuroo don’t stress too much,” Oikawa laughed tugging at Kuroo’s arm to make him spin around on the roof laughing under the falling snow. 

 

“It’s 3 AM,” Kuroo said sternly. However he let himself being led around amused. 

 

“Time doesn’t really have any meaning !”

 

“Don’t you dare complain tomorrow when you’ll have to wake up.” 

 

“Well now we're on the same page why not make the most of this night?” Oikawa asked tugging Kuroo towards the guardrail once again. 

 

“What do you have in mind?” Kuroo asked suspicious. 

 

Oikawa didn't answer he just let go of Kuroo's hand to grab the guardrail and throw his leg over it. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?” Kuroo exclaimed grabbing his arm to prevent him from throwing himself into thin air.

 

Oikawa simply threw his head back laughing. “Don't worry I don't intend to jump,” he tried to reassure him still laughing. 

 

“I'm sorry if I don't trust you on that.”

 

“Well then climb up beside me,” Oikawa answered raising an eyebrow, taunting him. 

 

Kuroo hesitated. It didn't feel too safe to have your feet dangling over the space below. But still he gripped the railing and climbed up to sit besides Oikawa.

 

“See it wasn't so bad,” Oikawa smiled taking his hand. 

 

“I'm convinced we'll fall to our death,” Kuroo answered in a deadpan. 

 

Oikawa threw his head back laughing, squeezing his hand a little bit tighter. Kuroo felt warmth fill up his heart. 

 

“You're so beautiful,” he said in a whisper. 

 

Oikawa smiled looking down on the city. “And you should stop spouting this kind of lines.”

 

“Why? Are you embarrassed?” he asked with a cheeky grin. 

 

“No,” he said not offering any kind of explanation.

 

Kuroo didn't push either. He just enjoyed the feeling of liberty that sitting above the ground offered him. Especially with Tooru sitting next to him. He felt out of time. He felt happy. A big smile found its way on his face. He felt so at peace and happy there, with the snow fluttering around them. 

 

“See it's a good place to be,” Oikawa said, looking on the city below, an equally happy smile lighting up his features. 

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

They stayed here in silence for a couple of minutes. Just enjoying the moment, the atmosphere. 

 

“Okay come on, let's head back,” Kuroo said climbing over the railing back to the safety of the roof. 

 

“Why?” Oikawa protested. 

 

“You're shivering and we need to sleep.”

 

“I'm not!”

 

Tetsurou didn't answer he just fixed him waiting for him to comply. With an annoyed sigh Oikawa climbed over the railing as well. However it was more for show, he was truly freezing but he just loved being there so much he didn't want to leave just yet. 

 

“We can climb up again another day, and then we'll be warmer.”

 

Oikawa's face lighted up when he heard that. He nodded eagerly. 

  
Kuroo smiled as well as he grabbed his hand to lead him towards their apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah did you know my translation teachers kept on making me stressed about my english bc well what if it's wrong or badly said ???  
> anyway don't hesitate to talk to me on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/weirdlywisely)


End file.
